Fray of Love
by Nalalicious
Summary: (AU) The new king calls for a queen. All the daughters of the Pridelands are stolen from their parents, to be kept in training. In other words, a competition for Simba's love, and the throne of the queen. Nala is taken from her parents, coping with the fact that she may one day become the queen of a land far from her beliefs and limited of her freedom for finding true love. *HIATUS


**A/N:** I've got no motivation to write up the chapter for my other story. I wanted to try something different, but I will continue "How it ends"! :)

I've got a better view of where this story is headed compared to How it ends, and I couldn't resist writing something.

...

 **Fray of Love**

"We weren't ready for this..."

Nala's ears rattled at the sound of her mother's somewhat distressed voice, her mind congested with fright, fret and uncertainty. The lioness remained concealed, betting on the average-sized boulder in her den to cache her well from whatever her parents were brooding over. She wasn't comfortable, nor did she want to spend the rest of the day behind a large rock. But at the same time, hiding behind the boulder made her feel less vulnerable.

Sarafina's aquamarine eyes gore meaningfully into her mate's, her ears pinned to the back of her head. "If they find her..." Her voice trailed off momentarily. "...Ni, what will we do..?"

"They won't get her so long as we don't make it obvious she's here." Ni replied, his voice much more firm than his wife's. He found himself wrapping his forelegs around her neck as she pressed her head against his mane. Both parents were in a panicked state. But then again, who wouldn't be?

Currently, all the virgin daughters of the Pridelands were being _kidnapped_ , as Ni had called it, and forced into what the parents realized was a recruit of a new daughter pride. And their first and only daughter, Nala, was about to be dragged into what could be a great life opportunity - if she became royalty - or something that registered humiliation for, possibly, for the rest of her life. If Nala was taken, perhaps she'd never see her parents again.

They wouldn't have their daughter taken, simply because king Simba needed a new queen.

Sarafina pulled out of their brief embrace, to go and tend to the two-year-old lioness that concealed behind the boulder in the den. The lioness, despite that there were no guards, crept and eventually leaned down beside Nala. The mother and daughter nuzzled.

"Mother," Nala said, her voice trembling with panic. "Mother, why is this happening? Why must I hide?"

"Nala," Sarafina exhaled, stroking her daughter's forehead. "As you know, the new king, Simba, is in need of a queen...He's asked his guards to go around the Pridelands and take any virgin lionesses over the age of two. We don't know what he does with you after, but your father and I will ensure they don't find you."

Nala looked overwhelmed. "But the Pridelands are so big!" she merely shouted, nearly blowing her cover. "Imagine how many lionesses will be stolen from their families...Can't Simba just use one of his mistresses?"

"I know, it's absurd." Sarafina curled one of her eyebrows in pique. "But if you _do_ end up getting taken away from us, Nala...I want you to know that we'll never ever forget you. We won't ever be far from you, nor will you be far from us.

"We'll see the same stars and the same moon, each and every night...We'll share the same Pridelandian sun. Your father and I will both pray to the Great Kings of the Past. Don't ever forget your identity, Nala. You are a Lógon - you _must_ pray to the Great Kings of the Past, whenever you feel misguided."

"I can't believe this is actually happening..." Nala sobbed. "I won't go, I won't let them take me!"

"They're coming, they're coming!" Nala's father, Ni, bolted into the den. His trauma alarmed both his daughter and his mate.

Nala immediately retreated behind the boulder, and Sarafina and Ni sauntered towards the cave's entrance. In order to not make it so obvious they were looking out for guards, Sarafina reposed a short distance away from Nala's hiding place. Not only was it a cover, but it was backup in case Nala needed her mother's help.

Moments after the lions had gotten into their positions, the guards arrived. Two of them. One barely taller than Ni, and the other even shorter. Although, they appeared to be fairly trained for their job.

Without wasting a second, the tallest of the two barged past Ni, his grey eyes scanning the den for a trace of any young lioness. The shorter guard entered in a more dignified manner, but instantly begun moving the family's belongings around, hunting for any signs of a nearby lioness.

Ni tensed, half-turning to glimpse at the intruding males. "Excuse me, what do you think you're doing!"

Sarafina stood up, her body also tensed. The only thing she could do was appear slightly aggressive - teeth bared, claws unsheathed.

"Tell us where she is," the taller guard demanded, not bothering to make his intentions clear. His voice was so strict, it sent shivers down Nala's spine. "We know you're hiding her in here."

Ni was about to respond, but upon knowing how her husband would react, Sarafina stepped forward. "We have no clue of who you're talking about," she told them, trying to act oblivious. Her tone was nearly as sharp as his. "All we know is that you have wrongly trespassed in our den!"

"Everything in this kingdom belongs to king Simba." the guard replied solemnly. "We have a right to tread wherever we want."

The other lion edged closer towards the boulder. Nala's heart raced, its rate as fast as a cheetah. The lioness felt like she was going to die right then and there, even if she trusted her parents that much.

Sarafina's motherly instincts kicked in slightly, she cautiously ambled towards the other lion, merely standing beside the boulder.

"Do not make this any worse for yourself...You will tell us where she is right now!"

"We have no daughter," Ni hissed. "She died a very long time ago."

Nala's heart thumped painfully. She knew her father had only said that to protect her and somehow alter the thoughts of the guards, but deep inside, wished that he hadn't said that as a sign of defeat. In other words, disowning her. Her teal eyes caught a glimpse of the guard's tail that dragged around, stirring slight dust from inside the den. She almost wanted to jump out and run, but something told her not to.

Nala knew her mother stood near her and would protect her. However, secretly, Nala had decided if things became too difficult for her parents, she'd have to give herself up to the king.

" _Died?_ Hah!" Nala felt herself being impelled from behind the boulder. The first thing her orbs encountered were the horrified gasps of her parents, and then the cynical, malicious grins of wry from the males. She was tightly held in between the forelegs of one of the guards, squirming slightly. She felt like a cub, she'd only just turned into an adult, after all.

The taller guard grinned. "This is what you call a dead lioness?" he chortled. Ni and Sarafina's growls became more audible. The guard headed towards the entrance. "Anyway, thank you for your time. King Simba will be glad to know you have given up your daughter on his behalf."

Without warning, Ni leaped, his aim sharply pointed on the male's throat. Ni was older and experienced, but the male was by far more flexible and able to move swifter than him. At last, Ni had finally managed to pin the male, though he was then roughly thrown on his back.

In a panicked state, Sarafina considered whether to go for her daughter or her mate. She could easily free Nala, but they'd have no backup if the two guards persisted. However, if she freed Ni, they could both work together to retaliate.

She instantly pinned the guard that held down her mate, her fangs piercing into his neck as a quick defense. Ni managed to stand up, attacking the guard who had his daughter. "Get off of her!"

He arced his claws, scarring Ni's muzzle and sending him across the den. Ni subsided with a thump, driving Sarafina into an even stronger rage mode. They'd taken her daughter and injured her mate...It was time for more drastic measures.

Sarafina dug her fangs deeper into the male's throat, choking him. Nala could see from where she was that the second male was about to claw her mother's back.

"Mother, no!" At her daughter's voice, Sara froze. Almost as if she'd been iced. A cool breeze lingered around the den, making Nala shiver even more. "They'll hurt both you and Father...I can't let that happen."

Ni's sight was practically clouded, but he could still apprehend his daughter's sweet voice. No longer able to keep his eyes open, Nala's father's eyes leisurely shut.

"But...Nala!" Sarafina tried to protest, but it was no use. Nala was as stubborn as a mule when it came to having her ways.

"I'm going to go with them," Nala sighed in defeat. She allowed the second guard to grab hold of her nape again. Like Sarafina, tears had begun to emerge from Nala's eyes. "I don't want any one of you to get hurt because of me."

"Nala..." Her mother was motionless, almost as if she wanted to faint.

Nala smiled sadly.

Sarafina outstretched her foreleg. "Please..."

"Goodbye."

...

They'd left. As they emerged from Nala's den, Nala felt the sun shimmer its rays onto her face, almost as if it was punishing her for leaving her parents. Somehow, it was as bright as it ever had been and the Pridelands were as humid as it could get. She almost felt for a drink of water, but she reckoned the guards wouldn't allow her until they'd reached Pride Rock.

As they trekked towards the rocky outcraft some distance away, Nala could see that she wasn't the only one being taken from her family. They passed several dens, in which several guards dragged lionesses - Nala's age and older - away from their mothers and fathers. The guards were so desperate and focused on the lionesses...She couldn't see why. Yes, Simba needed a queen. But was using ropes to drag lionesses away at their will really necessary? Was the Pridelands _that_ vulnerable without a queen? Or was it Simba that was really that cruel?

In truth, Nala had never seen or met the king. She had the chance to see him now, something she'd always wanted...But not like this. If this was how things were, Simba was probably far from humble. Her frets clouded her mind, and Nala no longer wanted to meet this so-called Majesty.

After what seemed like an hour of travelling, the males passed Nala on to another lioness. They returned, probably to go and perceive more lionesses. This time, Nala wasn't alone. She stood behind the grey-furred lioness that lead her and several other terrified lionesses into an underground cavern.

There was so much commotion, the wailing and roaring could make Nala's ears bleed.

However, there were many obedient and excited lionesses. They treasured this moment, Nala could tell by their elated expressions.

Finally, Nala had arrived inside the cavern. There was a huge cluster of lionesses - some fawning over each other, others sobbing hysterically and even more were as vexed as ever. Nala didn't know where to sit, or who to remain with. She'd never been alone in such a large area before. Never had she seen that many lionesses her age in her entire life. _So, everybody here was a virgin? Ready to give their bodies to the king..._ It was horrible.

"Get off of me!" Nala's ears flickered apprehensively. The voice was feminine, and familiar at that. Her teal eyes averted to the den's entrance, where two lionesses were being roughly dragged into the den.

One of the lionesses was a shade of a rare tan, piercing amber eyes and a noticeable, but petite, headtuft that had grown on the top of her head. She seemed to be snapping her jaws at one of the guards that shoved her and the younger, creamy, green-eyed and also headtufted lioness. It was Tama, and her sister Lila. They were both here too - they were of age, after all.

They were giving the guard a hard time, even after being thrown onto the ground, they still barked at them like mad hyenas. Nala immediately ran up to them, glad to have at least s _omeone_ she could talk to. Tama had seen her friend too, and in a flash the two lionesses were held in a strong embrace. A long embrace.

They both sobbed into each other's fur, their current emotional state weakening them enough to keep them from saying anything for two long minutes. Lila remained aggravated still, sprawled on the ground. Her face flashed with a dangerous snarl. She didn't like this one bit. She was younger than Tama, but more ferocious and vicious.

Lila suddenly curled into a ball, exposing tears of her own. Her body rocked violently. "W-Why...Why must this happen to us, how can they just take us from Mother like that?" she didn't direct the question to anyone there in particular. Only the Great Kings of the Past that currently lived in her mind.

Tama and Nala stared down at the young lioness in dejection, before their attention was robbed. By a lioness and lion, to be exact, that stood at the front and gathered the lionesses together. Curious, Tama and Nala joined the crowd too, leaving Lila to weep on her own.

The lioness that spoke, was clearly older. She appeared to be a lioness that had experience, power and dominance. Heavily-built, but attracted with rimmed ears and blinding amber eyes. "Lionesses, may we settle down, please."

Reluctantly, all the chattering from the lioness ceased. The large cavern almost seemed empty, it was so silent.

"I am Sarabi, mother of the king. This is my assistant, Dogo. We are to be treated with respect." she began, her tone rather strict. But motherly at the same time. "Now, I know you are all wondering why you're here...Whether you've heard it or not, every new reign must start with a king _and_ queen. Though we have a problem.

"We have a new reign that has started, with a king but no queen. Our king Simba has respectfully asked that all virgin daughters of the kingdom recruit and do a favour for him."

There were several protests that boomed from the lionesses. Nala couldn't tell what exactly they were unhappy about, whether it was the fact that Sarabi had said the word 'respectfully', or that they didn't want to do the king any favours.

"Sarabi and I will keep you here in training to become royalty," Dogo explained, stepping forward. His lengthy, brown mane swished forward as he did so. His grey eyes sparked each of the lionesses in the crowd. He seemed more enthusiastic than Sarabi, though. "The time will come where each lioness will be suitably trained to meet king Simba, and will spend a night with him so he can assess your standards as a queen."

There were several groans of disgust from the lionesses.

Lila, who was now standing beside Tama and Nala, growled viciously. "I'd rather _die_ than be used and abandoned."

Sarabi glanced at Lila expressionlessly. Her maw was blank. "You will all follow orders and do as you're told."

As if nothing had occurred, Sarabi then simpered. "Allow me to take you all to your caves."

She lead the several lionesses to another cave, that was encarved in Pride Rock's underground cave. There were several entrances, each for a small group of lionesses to repose and live in. Tama, Nala and Lila claimed a cave for themselves, but then another lone lioness approached them. She eyed them with uncertainty, but Nala could see the fear and anxiety in her eyes. She instantly got the message.

"You can stay here with us." Nala smiled.

The light golden lioness bowed; her way of thanking her. She was rather beautiful - her body lean and graceful, her pelt colour of rare beauty, her emerald eyes as gorgeous as a gem. "Thank you." Her voice was as soft and gentle as a newborn cub. "My name is Faraja." The name loosely translated 'relief'.

"Nice to meet you," Tama said. "My name is Tama, this is Nala. And that's my sister, Lila - she's not in the greatest mood right now."

Faraja nodded. "I see," she replied. "I can't really blame her."

In an instant, several lionesses entered the den. They held cloths, and some other luggage in the bags tied to their backs. They were graceful - probably mistresses of the king. Nala eyed them in amazement; their posture was simply dazzling. The lionesses approached each of them.

"Lady Sarabi has requested each lioness be marked and painted in order to look presentable for the king." one of them said. "If you could remain still, that'd be perfect."

Nala, Tama and Faraja stood up, allowing the lionesses to do their job. Lila seemed to be giving her mistress a hard time, as she refused to follow orders.

"Oh, come on, Lila," Tama groaned. "You might as well _try_ to make this work."

Lila sighed. "I don't see how you can speak like that," she said. "But fine."

After moments, the four lioness was gorgeously decorated. They'd been painted similar symbols that illustrated their high rank, in gold, and wore golden bands around their necks that possessed vibrant gems. They appeared far more presentable and attractive.

"You two look so gorgeous," Nala complimented, eyeing them.

"Nala, _you_ look gorgeous!" Faraja's voice was thorough with bewilderment. "This really suits you."

Before Nala could even mouth her appreciation, Dogo's call caused them to all scramble to the main den. All the lionesses had been marked and beautifully decorated. Nala found it amazing to contemplate the many different and unique symbols they all possessed. They all looked like royals. But Nala found it a little awkward when she sauntered past several lionesses that stared at her in amazement. The lionesses had realized Nala's true grace and beauty. Nala felt like a bride.

"Silence!" Sarabi's voice struck the lionesses like lightning, silencing them. Her gaze finally softened. "Tomorrow we will initiate our training. Right now, we will head to Pride Rock's gardens, to get to know each other and our surroundings."

"May I remind you that you will be watched with a close eye and you're not allowed to go anywhere else," Dogo added firmly. "Let us gracefully head over towards the gardens."

...

Nala, Tama, Faraja and Lila reposed beside the shrub. Lila had curled into a ball, her only desire was to sleep and pray this all be a dream. Nala, Tama and Faraja eyed her with worry, it was unhealthy that she possessed this much anger. The situation was horrible, but she couldn't keep her resentment in forever. This was their home now, they'd all have to get used to it whether they liked it or not.

"Well," Tama started, breaking the silence. "I've finally got the chance to ask...How did you two end up here?"

"The guards dragged me with a rope away from my parents," Faraja said, her throat paining her a little. She struggled to continue, but finally found the courage to. "I tried to fight back...They tried to fight back, but it was impossible. They took me. I was amazed at how many lionesses were being taken too, and that I was all alone."

"That happened to me too." said Nala. "The guards fought my parents, knocking my father out and left my mother heart-broken and left there to care for him. I'm worried about them."

Tama sighed, throwing her head back. "I hate this..." she growled. "They took me and Lila away from our mother. She's all alone back at home, our father can't even be there to protect her."

Nala and Faraja didn't need to inquire what had happened to Tama and Lila's father. They could make an educated guess just by how the lioness explained it all.

Faraja pinned her ears. "It's strange," she whispered. "We're being treated like prisoners and princesses at the same time..."

She eyed the peacefully slumbering Lila. "Tama," Faraja called. "Can I ask...What's caused Lila to be so irked about this situation? I mean, we're all annoyed, but it seems something is bothering her in particular."

The question alarmed Tama slightly, she hesitated in answering. But she figured she could trust those two. "Well...Lila has a lover. He isn't a Lógon like me and Nala. He's a Látris...And that's the bad thing. He's ranked, he lives at Pride Rock. But he sneaks each and every day to meet Lila." Tama replied. "Lila said he's different from the other males, that he wants only the best for her. She loves him so much, and I had to promise not to tell my mother about their relationship."

"You three are _Lógons!_ " Faraja yelled horrifically.

Nala placed a paw on the lioness's maw. "Yes," she admitted, her tone quiet. "But you can't tell anyone about it. We believe in the Great Kings of the Past...The king, or anyone here, would kill us for that. Everyone at Pride Rock is a Látris - they believe in Sky Gods."

"Sorry..." Faraja muttered apologetically. "It's just...I'm shocked. I never would've thought." She sat up. "Honestly, I'm nor a Lógon or a Látris. Me and my parents followed another belief. We believe in spirits."

Tama and Nala shared a look of concern, but Tama then resumed her story. "So...Lila is mad that she's taken away and won't get to see her lover. Even worse, she'll be mated by the king for no particular reason instead of mating with her lover. It's treason."

"I don't blame her." Nala said quietly. "I feel bad for her."

"It makes sense," Faraja agreed. "I feel bad for her too."

Lila's eyes leisurely slid open. It turned out she'd been listening to their conversation despite their low level. "Thanks for telling them my secret," Lila murmured sardonically at Tama. "You promised me, Tama!"

"They're our friends." Tama replied, her tone emotionless. "We're all suffering the same thing - what could they possibly do?"

"They don't know anything about us," Lila snapped. She ambled away from the trio.

Nala eyed Tama despondently. "Sorry, Tama."

The headtufted lioness shook her head. "Lila's caused her own troubles."

"Hello, girls..." The trio looked up to see a rather slender, tall lioness in front of them. Her pelt was a rare white, her eyes a shady blue. She was attractive, and seemed very confident. A younger, shorter lioness stood beside her. She was dark-pelted, with green eyes and rimmed ears. She seemed rather ordinary.

"Hi," Nala greeted.

"I'm Najah, and this Dafina." the white lioness introduced. "You are?"

"Tama."

"Nala."

"Faraja.."

"Well, you three are extraordinary-looking lionesses," Najah complimented, a smirk upon her maw. "Especially you, Nala." She scanned around for a while, before crouching down beside Nala's ear. "But if you think you have any chance with the king, you're very wrong."

She trotted away proudly, with Dafina behind her. Nala growled audibly, a strong will burning inside of her to stand up and show that lioness what she was made of. But she felt a soft paw pull her back down. Her teal eyes averted to Faraja. The lioness almost seemed to be begging.

"Please, Nala," Faraja pleaded. "Ignore her, she's not worth our time."

Reluctantly, Nala settled again. About a second later, Sarabi approached the girls with a warm smile.

"Your friend is right," she beamed. "Lionesses like Najah aren't worth it." She sat down beside them. "How are you three enjoying Pride Rock?"

"If I'm honest...I'm not too happy here," Tama said firmly. "It's just not right that we've been brought here by our will in order to please a king, give ourselves up to him with a chance of not even being accepted as queen. We should be able to have a choice in trying..."

To her surprise, Sarabi only nodded. Her smile expanded. "My dear," she exhaled. "It is quite harsh when you put it that way. But it's for the benefit of the kingdom. I'm sure many, many lionesses would like to try for being queen. But the best queens are the lionesses with more open minds. Like you three, in particular."

"But then, why waste one's open-minded dreams of finding true love only to be rejected?" Faraja asked. "It's not fair."

"That is a question for the king himself." Sarabi replied. "For now, you must all try your hardest."

"I have a question," Nala mumbled shyly, gaining all attention. "What is king Simba like?"

"Simba?" the old lioness repeated, earning a nod from Nala. She sighed. "Well...My son is quite extraordinary. He's open-minded and humble - and he needs a queen that'll fit these qualities."

Nala's mind wondered into all sorts of thoughts.

"Doesn't seem like it..." Tama grumbled.

Sarabi shot her a sharp smile. "Just be grateful you're being treated like royalty, and being taken great care of," she said.

...

Lila wondered around anxiously, her breathing more audible with every vile thought that appeared in her mind. She hated this situation, and she hated it even more now that her sister had the tendency to blurt all her secrets out. She'd never settle so long as she was with her true love.

Lila stared up to the sky, hopefully. _Great Kings...Please, help me._ Her emerald eyes then directed to the figure of a male lion atop of Pride Rock. He was familiar, a tanned coat, auburn eyes and dark-brown mane. _Could it be..?_ "Mirza!" as she called him, her voice registered a thick layer of glee.

Mirza looked down to the source of the voice. It was Lila, his love. She was here, safe and near him. "Lila!" His voice was just as elated as hers was. He motioned to the bush that Lila stood beside.

She understood his message, cautiously heading over to the bush and making sure nobody had noticed her absence. The lioness entered her bush, wondering through the large leaves that provided the perfect cover they both needed.

Moments later, Mirza appeared and hugged her, knocking her onto her back. The lovers exchanged frantic affectionate licks, before they both panted breathlessly.

"Lila, you're here!" Mirza exclaimed ecstatically, allowing her to stand up.

Lila smiled at him. "You're here too," she said. "I'm glad to see you, I missed you so much." She nuzzled into his mane, sensing more tears that were threatening to emerge. "They're taking me away from you, they've taken me and Tama away from my mother. The king is going to make me his mistress."

Mirza's eyes widened. He immediately pulled out from their nuzzle, and stared at his lover's crying face. He place a paw on her shoulder blade, "No, he won't. I won't let him," he said, biting back his rage. "I'm going to find a way for us to get out of here, so we can run away and be happy together."

Lila simpered tearfully, licking his nose. "I love you, Mirza."

"I love you mo..." His voice trailed off as they sensed another presence.

Lila pushed her lover down, motioning for him to cache in the leaves so he didn't get caught. Nala stepped into the bush, though she wasn't surprised to have found Lila there.

"Lila," she cooed. "There you are. We've all been looking for you."

"You...You have?" Lila stammered out, her heart racing. She couldn't let Nala find out about Mirza."

Nala nodded, a smirk on her maw. She looked past Lila. "Your mate doesn't need to hide from me. I've seen him already." she said. Lila stepped out of the bush.

"Nala...Please don't tell my sister, not anyone, I beg you!" Lila pleaded, tears about to erupt.

Nala eyed the lioness doubtfully, then the male. She sighed. "Fine," she concluded. "But don't let me catch you two again. It's dangerous for you two to be sneaking around. We have to go now, Sarabi and Dogo have called us."

Lila stared back at her mate, waving her paw at him. Her gaze promised him that they'd meet again, and so Mirza felt more relaxed. The couple parted their separate ways. Lila followed Nala back to the cavern, where they met up with Tama and Faraja.

"Lila, where've you been?" Tama merely asked. She didn't seem happy.

"...I felt hot, and so I needed a time-out." Lila stuttered. She looked at Nala. "Right, Nala?"

Nala shrugged. "Um...uh...Yeah."

Tama's brow curled even more.

"Why don't we go and meet Sarabi and Dogo now," Faraja suggested, sensing a brewing conflict between the sisters.

They headed towards the main den.

...

 **A/N:** I felt like I just needed to write this here :D

A **Lógon** ("pleas") is a lion or lioness that believes in the Great Kings of the Past.

A **Látris** ("worshiper") is a lion or lioness that follows Sky Gods.

A **Pnévma** ("Spirit") is a lion or lioness that believes in spirits.

...

My OCs (in this chapter).

 **Lila** ("Good") - Tama's younger sister.

 **Faraja** ("Relief") - Nala and Tama's new friend, another lioness in training.

 **Dogo** ("Small") - Sarabi's main assistant/trains the lionesses in training (e.g. Nala, Tama, Faraja, Najah...).

 **Najah** ("Success") - Another lioness in training that thinks she's above everyone else and believes she's going to become the queen.

 **Dafina** ("Valuable/Precious") - Najah's friend (basically side-chick), lioness in training.

 **Mirza** ("Prince") - Lila's lover, a relative of king Simba.


End file.
